This invention generally relates to the manufacture of objects utilizing three-dimensional (3D) printing methods, and more particularly to the use of a printed scaffold or track to mobilize the 3D printing apparatus being used. Existing 3D printing technologies may implement this method and apparatus to create an unlimited build volume.
The breadth of 3D printing technology applications is currently being explored by many industries. Presently different methods of 3D printing are under experimentation. Examples of a couple different 3D printing methods are thermoplastic extrusion, binder jetting, selective laser melting for metal and glass, and liquid metal jet printing.
3D printer build volume is presently limited to the space within a 3D printer that is reachable by the printer head(s), defined herein as the “local build volume” or “localized build volume”. The scalability of this build volume is highly dependent on the supporting apparatus and infrastructure.
Reference is made to the following prior art as pertinent to this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,375,874, 6,416,850, 5,768,137; U.S. 2013/0309121; Faro Technologies Inc. (Laser Tracking, i.e. Total Station); Trimble (Robotic Leveling).